Funds are requested via the R13 mechanism for the American Society of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene (ASTMH) to support the attendance of United States graduate and postdoctoral students to attend and participate in the annual meeting of the Society for the 2004-2008 meeting sites. The annual meeting of the American Society of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene brings together from all over the globe public and private sector research scientists and clinicians, health care providers, epidemiologists, public health officers, and executives working in the field of tropical medicine and hygiene. A unique population that represents the future of our membership is that of graduate and postdoctoral research associate students that also attend and present their work at this annual meeting. Funds are requested to support the expenses of these students to attend this meeting, join the Society, and present their work. Over 600 presentations and abstracts, often with over 10 concurrent sessions, are the norm at the annual meeting covering all aspects of tropical medicine and parasitology. A critical need is to obtain financial support for graduate and postdoctoral students, our future specialists in the different areas of tropical medicine, to attend and be part of the annual meeting of this Society.